


Head Over Heels

by VivianShadowGirl



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianShadowGirl/pseuds/VivianShadowGirl
Summary: While taking over for a night guard, Liz notices that only Toy Freddy is wandering in the Pizzeria. What does he want? A oneshot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's, Scott Cawthon owns it. I just own the plot of the story and my OC self. Please enjoy this story and have a nice day!

It began that morning as Mr. Fazbear was working on his paperwork in his office, then the phone rang. Looking at his clock on the wall which it read 3:30 PM, he picked up the phone.

"Hello? … Oh Jeremy, what's going on? … Wait... What do you mean you can't work at your shift tonight?!"

A long pause as Mr. Fazbear calmed down, "... I see... I'm sorry to hear that... So you're not returning til then?"

Another pause.

"Alright, thanks for telling me this Mr. Fitzgerald. I'll call for your replacement for your night shift, in the meantime just drive safe."

As he hung up the phone, Mr. Fazbear sighed. Mike was taking the day off with his girlfriend so he was out, which leaves Liz, his newest hire for the day shift guard.

He sighed once again as he dialed the number.

…

(11:30 PM)

Mr. Fazbear was waiting for Liz as she came by bike. Luckily for Mr. Fazbear that Liz only lived a few blocks away from the Pizzeria.

"Evening Liz," Mr. Fazbear said as the 24-year-old locked up her bike, "I'm sorry for calling you for this,"

Liz shook her head, "Hey it's fine, I would do the same thing if I was you. So you just want me to do this til Mike takes over?"

Mr. Fazbear nodded, "Unless if you want to keep doing this, I'd replace the night shift for your day shift job."

Liz nodded as both of them entered the building.

As they walk past the stage show where Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Chica are in their sleep mode, Liz gave them a glance.

Mr. Fazbear noticed this, "Has Mike been teasing you again?" Liz gulped but nodded as she caught up with him.

"I really wish he quit that, don't worry Liz I'll make sure to dock his pay again, but in the meantime..." while he was booting up the computer Liz gave another glance at the stage.

Only to see Toy Freddy stare at her.

Liz shivered but didn't say anything.

"Looks like everything is in working order, well I got to get going." Mr. Fazbear gave Liz a smile, "And don't worry about Toy Freddy and his friends, I promise you that they won't stuff you in a suit."

That made Liz only more freaked out.

…

(12:00 AM)

Toy Freddy woke up as he looked around the now dark room, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica were still in sleep mode but he didn't mind that.

All he could think about right now was that girl that Mr. Fazbear was with.

He had seen her in the mornings where she does her shifts, but of course, he can't talk to her. Not when he and his friends are too busy performing for the kids.

Now that she was here, Toy Freddy can finally get his chance.

He took a sneak peek at the camera, _good,_ Toy Freddy thought, _it's not on yet._ He then looked at his friends again, they would wake up soon and Toy Freddy didn't want that.

Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica always get the night guard every time which made the bear depressed, it just wasn't fair to him.

 _So now,_ Toy Freddy smirked, _this time it's me who gets the guard this time. And I'm not sharing her._

He turned around and headed towards where the night guard is.

Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica woke up just as Toy Freddy left the room, they both exchange a look before nodding.

…

(4:30 AM)

Liz just couldn't believe it.

She had not seen any of the other animatronics move at all since Toy Freddy had gone from the stage show two hours ago.

And she was in full panic mode, Toy Freddy was playing with her as he moved from room and room, always staring at the camera.

Liz had never felt scared in all of her life, and thinking about Mike's teasing about her being too scared of the animatronics was not helping.

Looking at the music box that her right hand was on she finally noticed something else. Toy Bonnie and Chica were in the room with the puppet, neither of them took notice of the camera watching them.

Liz sighed a relief as the puppet wasn't going to attack but nearly yelled out in surprise as she sees Toy Freddy in the front hallway.

Almost inmmendely Liz put on the Freddy mask, but Toy Freddy shook his head. " **Oh come on now, all I want is to see that pretty face of yours.** "

This surprised Liz even more, not only that Toy Freddy wasn't fooled from the mask, but he commented about her.

Blushing for a bit, Liz slowly slid the mask off.

Toy Freddy was now in front of her, his bright blue eyes locking on her own eyes. " **Now that's better, I've been wanting to meet you for quite a while."**

"You're not going to hurt me?" Liz meekly asked, watching as Toy Freddy found himself a chair. The toy bear chuckled at this question, " **Now why would I hurt a pretty lady like you? Has that other guard been telling stuff about us that are not true?"**

Liz only nodded, still not sure on what to do. "Well, the truth is..." But Toy Freddy cut her off, **"Say no more Liz, my friends and I knew that the other guards just love to tease the newer ones just to give us a bad name."**

"Then why are you only here? Why are your friends not attacking me?" Liz asked, calming down a bit but was still tense.

Toy Freddy sighed, " **The truth is, when you first came to the Pizzeria as a day shift guard, I thought you were a thing of beauty. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to say hello and meet you myself, but I had to entertain the kids along with Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica. I wanted you all to myself, they always get Jeremy's attention and I hardly get noticed. And I'm the leader for petes sake! But no, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, heck even Balloon Boy gets his attention. I'm always the one that's left out, the outcast leader as I'm hearing most of the people call me and it's making me think that I'm not cut out to be a leader. That's why I thought you would give me at least some attention, and I thank you for that Liz."**

He noticed that the clock was almost to six, " **Thank you for listening to me Liz, I'm not sure if I'll talk to you again knowing that you have your day shift and I have to perform. So at least I get to finally see you up close my dear."**

Liz felt bad for Toy Freddy, she knew that feeling of being left out and it made her mad. She got out of the chair, which caused Toy Freddy to turn around, as Liz place a kiss on his cheek.

Toy Freddy blushed a deep red as he felt the kiss, he was also surprised by this sudden action as Liz too, blushed.

"At least you'll be noticed by me more often," Liz whispered, as the chime of the clock sounded that it was six AM.

Toy Freddy could only walk back to the show stage in shock. He was finally noticed by someone, and she was now his friend.

Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica watched as their leader powered down, they both smile at one another knowing that their plan worked.

" **Nice job Freddy, nice job."** Toy Bonnie said in a hushed tone before both the bunny and the chicken powered down as well.


End file.
